


Your Nickel Ain't Worth My Dime

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flowerchild!Harry, Fluff, M/M, Punk!Louis, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Strangers-to-Lovers-type-thing, Virgin Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis just moved into a house next to Harry, and they have bedroom windows that face each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Nickel Ain't Worth My Dime

Louis looked around his room, a pleased smile setting on his face. He had finally unpacked everything and he had to say, his home was looking quite nice. Far better than anything he coud've hoped for in the small town of Doncaster where he was born. He now lived in Manchester, a bigger city, yet, not too big. He was defiantely please with his new living space and that was a certainty. Especially now that he lived on his own. Don't get him wrong, however, he loved his mum and several siblings, but a "change of pace" just might be for the better as his mum previousily pointed out to him.  
  
He sighed, looking at the tan walls of his room, until he reached a window. The window was facing his new neighbor's house, and that house also had a window that faced his.  
  
As Louis was standing there, wondering what on earth made an architect design a house this way, someone opens the blinds. The blinds lifted extremely fast, and there was standing the most beautiful boy Louis had thought he'd ever seen. The boy had dark brown curls that glistened in the sunlight streaming through his window, and although he was several feet away, Louis could still see the beautiful green eyes that bored into his soul. His skin was relatively pale, yet not an ill pale - more like a creamy white. This went especially well with his rosy cheeks. Just looking at the boy's purity made Louis suddenly hyper aware of his many tattoos, dark purple hair streaks, and eyebrow peircing.  
  
After a few seconds of staring, Louis realized that he probably looked like an idiot for just sitting there and staring. His first option was to run away, but the last thing he wanted to do was leave a bad impression, so he settled with a small wave of the hand.  
  
The other boy blushed slightly and waved back, a small smile creeping up on his lips. At that moment Louis might've just fainted at how cute the boy was, but he didn't want to scare him off, so he simply nodded his head and walked away from the window as cooly as possible. Which, let's be honest, wasn't very cool at all. He turned, so blinded by the boy's beauty, that he tripped on his phone charger and fell face first on his new carpeting.  
  
_Real smooth,_ was his first thought.  
  
He got up slowly, hoping the other boy had looked away before witnessing that tragic event. Of course, when Louis sook his hair and looked back out of the window, he saw the boy still looking at him with his eyebrows raised and mouth slightly parted. They boy's left eyebrow arched as he mouthed the words, _Are you okay?_  
  
Louis smiled and nodded, scratching the back of his head, and not forgetting his manners before mouthing a polite, _Thank you._  
  
The other boy smiled again before holding up a finger to signal "hold on one second" before looking around his room, and then fishing underneath his bed. Louis stood there, wondering what he was looking for and why he had to wait for whatever it was. He rocked back and forth on his feet slightly, a nervous habit he'd had ever since he was a child, as he awaited the prescence of the other boy. After about a minute, the boy emerged the half of his body that was under the bed and held a large sketchbook and a Sharpie. He sat on his bed, wrote something out, then held it up to him.  
  
_I'm Harry,_ the sign read.  
  
Louis smiled brightly at just how adorable this person was but was quickly snapped out of his daze when he remembered he should've said something, aswell. So, he did the same as the other boy (Harry, he remembered, smiling to himself): found a really old sketchbook he hadn't used in about a year, used a second to wonder why he still had it, then took a Sharpie to write his own name.  
  
_Lewis or Lewie?_ The boy's next page asked.  
  
_Lewie,_ He responded.  
  
Harry was about to start writing something else, when his head snapped back to his door. He listened to something, shouted something back, then scribbled down on his paper.  
  
_I have to go. Nice meeting you, Louis :)_ He smiled and put down his paper, and left the room, leaving Louis completely stunned.  
  
What just happened?  
  
****  
  
"Liam, I swear, he is the cutest thing in the entire fucking world," Louis said as he sat on his bed, talking to his best friend of many years.  
  
"How could you possibly know? You haven't even had a proper chat with him yet."  
  
"Well, yeah, but he lives next door to me and we have windows that face each other. I see him all of the time."  
  
"You mean you watch him from your window? Isn't that a bit creepy?" Liam asked.  
  
"Well, when you put it like that, mate..."  
  
Their conversation continued for another hour and mostly consisted of Louis gushing about the cute boy next door, and Liam sharing embarassing work stories (or "war" stories as he likes to call them).  
  
After their conversation, Louis didn't know what to do with himself considering his new job at _Flying Goat Coffee_ didn't start until Monday, and it was merely Friday. He layed, sprawled on his bed for a bit and then turned his head towards the window, making a mental note to buy blinds sometime soon.  
  
Louis gets up to go get the mail and stops in front of the mailbox when he sees something interesting happening at the house next door.  
  
Harry is hugging who looks to be his mum, sister, and father? Him and his father didn't look anything alike, but he definately looked like his mum as far as Louis could see. He was waving them off as they got into their car, and then his mum poked her head out of the passenger seat, "Are you sure you don't want to come, Harry?"  
  
He shook his head, "Nope, I'm fine."  
  
And holy shit. His voice was _alot_ deeper than Louis was expecting. For someone so pale and pretty, he was expecting more feminine vocals to rise out of the young lad. Harry's family drove off, and Louis was too busy wondering where they were going and why Harry wasn't going with them, that he didn't even notice the boy walking towards him.  
  
"Hi," He started.  
  
"Oh, uh, hi. Harry, right?" Louis asked.  
  
"Yeah. And you're Louis?"  
  
He nodded. Harry looked at him with this look in his eyes that he couldn't quite define at the moment. He wringed his fingers and looked at Louis with expectant eyes for a second, and then proceeded with asking him if he wanted to come over to his place for a bit. You know, just watch movies and stuff?  
Louis' heart skipped a beat and who the hell was he to turn this lovely boy down.  
  
So, they went into Harry's house and halfway through the door it hit Louis that he didn't even know who this boy was. Sure, they exchanged names and pleasantries, but other than that, Harry could be a complete psycho who lures people into his house and skins them for pleasure.  
  
They walked into Harry's room and Louis smiled at all of the fluffy pillows and band posters and stuffed animals he had.  
  
Okay, so maybe he's not psychotic.  
  
Louis heard the jingling of bells behind him and turned to see the most adorable puppy in the world. The little St. Bernard attached itself to Louis' leg and started biting at the fabric of his jeans.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Harry chuckled as he picked up the dog, "Say hi, Dolly!"  
  
Dolly. The cutest boy in the world owned the cutest puppy in the world that had the cutest name in the world. Okay, Louis was officially screwed. Harry put the dog down and gave the him of them a tour of his cozy room. The more Louis looked around, the more he realized it was quite... _girly._  
  
He was starting to really like Harry.  
  
"So, that's about it. Did you want to, like, watch a movie or something?" Harry starts going off about the movies he likes and Louis nods and laughs in all the right places and he wonders how it already feels like they've known each other for ages.  
  
" _Love Actually._ We should totally watch that one, I love that movie," Louis states.  
  
Harry's eyes light up, "That's one of my favorite movies!"  
  
While Harry puts it in, Louis takes another slow scope around the room, mentally taking note of everything he could gather about Harry from the decorations. His eyes catch on something he could hardly see through a slightly open drawer. He moves closer to it and opened the drawer a bit more, to reveal a series of flower crowns.  
  
Fucking actual flower crowns.  
  
"Harry," Louis calls as he holds one of them up, "What are these?"  
  
Blush reddens Harry's face slightly, and he stumbles over words, "That - it's nothing, really. I, um, it's just something I like to-to make. When I'm bored or whatever," He looks down at his feet at the suddenly very interesting carpeting.  
  
"Can I see you put one on?" Louis didn't know where his sudden streak of confidence was coming from, but he didn't want it to go away anytime soon. Harry blushed and ducked his head as he allowed Louis to place the flowers on top of him. Harry looked up and Louis wouldn't even be embarassed to admit that Harry literally took his breath away in that moment.  
  
"Can I," He stopped himself and let him think over wheather this question was worth asking.  
  
Yup. It's worth it.  
  
"Can I kiss you?"  
  
Harry's eyes widened, but nontheless, he obliged. Louis cupped his hands at Harry's jaw and placed their lips together. Harry tasted like nothing short of heaven, and he would be lying if he said his cock didn't twitch when Harry sighed into the kiss. Louis' arms went around his waist and Harry's went around Louis' neck, but neither one of them dared to part their lips. Louis used one hand to tangle in Harry's hair, and Harry moaned as their kiss got deeper; tounges touching and heat rising.  
  
They finally pull back after a few moments, and Louis can't do anything but stare in awe at the boy before him. He takes his hand and traces it down the side of Harry's face, "You're really pretty, Harry."  
  
Harry blushes and pecks Louis on the lips, "Thank you."  
  
Louis chuckled before adding, "We should do this more often."  
  
And so they did.  
  
****  
  
Louis was alone in his room again, looking in the mirror and playing with his eyebrow piercing. He looks at his hair and decides next time, instead of purple, he'll put bright green streaks in it. Or maybe dark green streaks. It'll probably be up to whatever his mood calls for, if he's honest.  
  
_Maybe I should ask Harry,_ he thinks to himself. Louis looks through his bedroom window, to see a cute little bundle of joy lying on his stomach on his bed, looking at whatever he had playing on his laptop. He had been over to Harry's place a few times now, and when they weren't with each other, they were texting or on the phone. They weren't really dating, per se, but they had just really enjoyed each other's company. Sure, they kissed on and off, and at one point Harry made Louis so hard that he had to physically will himself to not pounce on the boy and fuck his brains out.  
  
Right now though, they weren't anything. That did not stop, however, the amount of intense feeling that erupted in Louis' heart when he saw Harry leave the room, then come back with a vial of nail polish. From here, he couldn't make out what the color was, but it was something light. It didn't even matter what color it was because no color would stop Louis' heart from swelling at the overwhelming amount of feeling he had for Harry at this moment. He didn't want to say _love_ because he absolutely did not love Harry. Nope. Not one bit.  
  
As if on cue, Harry looks over to his window, meeting eyes with Louis. They both blushed for different reasons. Louis held up a finger, then went to his large paper that he bought specifically for occasions like these, and took a moment to write on it. Harry was still patiently waiting when Louis hesitantly brought up the sign for Harry to read.  
  
_You're cute._  
  
Harry blushed, mouthed a _thank you_ and continued painting his nails whatever color he was using. Louis lied a little bit when he ignored the flutter in his heart.  
  
****  
  
It had been three months since Louis moved in next to Harry, and he was getting a bit antsy to say the least. He hadn't a good shag in awhile and was starting to get a bit fed up, just wanking to the thoughts of Harry's full lips, his beaming green eyes, and porcelain skin.  
  
_Fuck,_ Louis cursed to himself as he felt his dick twitch in his jeans. He just came back from his new job that turned out to be a great gig. He was seated on the couch, eating Indian takeout, when thoughts about Harry started filling his brain. He needed some relief. Not just a quick wank in the shower, though, he needed Harry. He tried not to take advantage of the fact that Harry was alone for the weekend, but he couldn't help himself, and before he knew it, he was brushing his teeth and sending Harry a quick text.  
  
To Harry: _I'm coming over_  
  
From Harry: _It's almost 9, haha_  
  
Louis didn't even bother to respond, didn't even have the decency to put on any shoes, as he walked in his socks to the house next door. The second he got there, he rapped against the wood. Harry opened the door with an amused smirk on his face.  
  
"I thought you were kidding," He said, his lips moving in perfect synchronicity. Louis kept himself from groaning, but that was about all of the self control he had, as he launched himself at Harry, cupping his face in his hands and kissing feircely. Harry seemed he didn't know what to do, just letting his hands rest lightly on Louis' waist. He pushed him back so he slammed against the wall, as he kissed down his neck, working on a lovebite at the base of his neck.  
  
"Lou, what-what're you doing?" He asked, his voice already breathless.  
  
"I want you so bad, Harry. Do you know how long I've been wanting to do this?" Harry paused, but Louis took note of Harry's hand tightening around his waist.  
  
"How long?" He finally choked out.  
  
Louis smiled against his neck and then brought his lips up to his ear, "Ages."  
  
They started kissing again, this time more sweetly, and Louis mumbled against his lips, "I'd like to eat you out, love," as he brought his hand down to Harry's arse, squeezing lightly. Harry's breath hitched, and his eyes were wide.  
  
"Would you like that? Maybe fuck you up a bit afterwards?" Harry nodded vigorousily, so Louis kissed him one more time, then grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the bedroom that he knew all-too-well. Louis pinned him against the matress, letting their tounges dance together a little bit, and then slowly moving down Harry's body. He tugged his shirt off kissing down his chest and stopping to move his mouth over Harry's nipple.  
  
"L-Lou," Harry breathed out. He was already extremely hard, as his length was clearly outlined in his sweats. Louis moved down further, nipping at his hip bones and leaving bruises on them. Suddenly, he wondered if Harry was a virgin. He seemed like a virgin. The thought never occured to him before this, but he figured he would find out soon enough, so he just continued pulling his trousers off. Louis' mind suddenly stopped short, because the sight in front of him was far too much to bear. Harry's length pressed hard against his light pink _lace_ panites.  
  
"Holy fucking hell, Harry. You wear panties?" Louis asked, tracing his fingers over them. Harry bit his lip and nodded. Louis moved up to kiss him one more time, "That's hot as fuck, love," And he was blushing deep red.  
  
Once he was fully naked, and Louis climbed up so he was at his ear and whispered, "Turn over." He immediately did what was asked, and he made my way down his back with his mouth as Harry's back muscles clenched and unclenched and _holy shit_ it was hot.  
  
He reached the bottom of his spine, and quickly swiped his tounge at the top of Harry's crack. He whined into the sheets, squirming a bit and yeah. He was a virgin. The thought only made Louis' heart leap with eagerness to please this boy and give him everything. Louis mouthed down at Harry's crack and Harry started whining even more into the matress; his noises slightly muffled by a pillow. He spread his tounge from the very base of Harry's cock to the base of Harry's spine, and he started breathing more heavily.  
  
"Lou, _please,_ " He moaned.  
  
Louis decided to stop teasing him and actually poke his tounge through his hole. He only did so ever slightly, so that Harry could just see what it feels like for a second, and he cursed into the pillow. Louis took that as a sign to definately go on. He pushed his tounge fully through Harry's hole, using his hands to spread his cheeks farther apart. As Harry started involuntarily rocking back on Louis' tounge, he lapped at Harry's hole; using swift motions to go in and out an in and out, all the while spit started dribbling down his chin. Harry's moans filled the air that was otherwise loaded with the creaking of the bed and wet obscenities.  
  
"I'm gonna - oh God - Lou," The fact that Harry couldn't even finish his own sentence made Louis' cock remind him of what was not being taken care of. With one last long lick, Louis pulled his head out from under.  
  
"Not yet," Louis said, pulling his own jeans off and grabbing a condom from the back pocket. Harry was confused, his eyes filled with worry. As if Louis wasn't going to finish what he had started.  
  
"Calm down, love. I'm just going to fuck you now, yeah?" Louis said more than he asked. Harry nodded eagerly. Louis quickly lubed up a finger and pushed it into Harry, the boy moaning loudly. He added another finger and continued the momentum. The same question bothered his mind again, so Louis leaned down to Harry's ear, "Have you ever been fucked before, Harry?" Harry paused for a second before shaking his head lightly. Louis placed a small kiss at the top of his spine, and didn't say anything more as he pulled his fingers out and slipped the condom on. He grabbed Harry by the hips, and lined up his own cock.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked, just double checking before setting this boy into a new stage of life.  
  
"Yes, yes, Lou, please just fuck me," He pleaded. Louis grinned and then slipped the tip of cock into Harry's tight, pink hole, causing a load noise to erupt from Harry before he was even half-way in. He paused for a second, causing Harry to squirm a bit, and then slid the rest of himself in.  
  
"God, Harry, you're so tight," Louis commented. Harry didn't bother answering as Louis began to rock himself back and forth slowly at first, and then faster. Nonsensical whimpers and groans detatched themselves from Harry's throat, coming out of his mouth in high-pitched squeals. Louis brought himself down so that his nose was at the top of Harry's spine, and sunk his teeth into the side of his neck. Louis started going faster and harder, Harry letting out pleased little phrases to let him know that he enjoyed it.  
  
"Fuck Harry you feel so good," Louis said, his hot breath bagainst the back of Harry's neck.  
  
"Lou, I'm gonna come, Lou-" As if on cue, hot streaks of white spurted themselves all over his sheets and even to the middle of his neck. Watching Harry get soiled by his own come made Louis shoot all over in the condom. He pulled out and crashed down next to Harry, attempting to catch his breath. He carefully disposed of the condom, cleaned them both up and looked over to see Harry smiling sheepishly at him.  
  
"What?" Louis asked.  
  
"That was amazing," He moved over a bit so he was right up against Louis' side, and kissed him lightly. Louis kissed his forehead, not wanting to wreck anymore of this prescious, and delicate being. It was when Harry's hand was on Louis' chest that he realized his nails were painted a light mint green.  
  
"You like painting your nails?" Louis asked. He didn't mean to come off as rude, but Harry retracted his hands and responded with a light "Yeah."  
  
Louis took harry's hand and brought it back so it was resting against his chest once more, "I like it."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah," Louis kissed Harry again, softly, "And Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?" He asked, eyelashed fluttering.  
  
"I really like you," Louis commented.  
  
Hardly a moment went by before Harry responded, "I really like you too," he poked Louis' eyebrow peircings and giggled. With one more kiss, Harry's eye lids fluttered shut due to the sudden wave of tiredness that Louis, too, was starting to experience.  
  
The intimacy of this moment made Louis' heart swell with _emotion_ and he was suddenly really glad his mum told him he needed to get out of the house. He kissed Harry on the forehead, knowing that he would never get tired of this. Not just the sex (which would only get better with time) but the fact that Harry was in his arms, tracing patterns over his chest tattoos.  
  
Yup, he could really get used to this.


End file.
